Untitled
by ions-angel
Summary: Wolfram mendadak membatalkan pertunangannya dengan yuuri. yuuri tdk bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Wolf. terlebih lagi saat dilihatnya wolf bersama salah seorang bawahannya....


Yuuri

Aku memadang keluar dari jendela ruang kerjaku. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang melatih sekelompok pengawal, Wolfram…

Aku menghela nafas, mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja Wolfram menghampiriku, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengatakan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertunangan kami.

"Yuuri, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertunangan kita." Begitu katanya. Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi.

Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, sebenarnya bukan terkejut tapi senang. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari Wolfram, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkannya seperti itu.

Aku segera mengejarnya. Meraih lengannya, memutar tubuhnya, sehingga aku bisa menatapnya. Kulihat matanya yang indah digenangi air mata, pipinya basah karena air mata, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Wolf…" aku menatapnya. Dia menatapku, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. "Kenapa?" aku menanyakan kenapa ia menangis, namun aku sadar, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat. Aku tahu Wolfram menangis karena dia telah membatalkan pertunangan kami. "Kenapa kau menghentikan pertunangan kita?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatapku. "Karena… karena aku rasa kau tidak serius dengan pertunangan kita ini!"

"Eh…?" yah, kuakui aku memang tak pernah serius dengan pertunangan kami. Pertunangan kami adalah kecelakaan! Sebuah kesalahan…

"Kau lebih memilih bersama Weller-Kyo itu dibanding bersamaku! Lagipula kau selalu berkata pertunangan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan!" seru Wolfram, seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiranku.

"Wolf, aku…"

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu! Tapi kau… kau sama sekali…"

"Eh? Apa katamu?" jujur saja, aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas kata-katanya, tapi… apa maksudnya dengan dia mencintaiku?

Wolfram menepis tanganku yang dari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Segera aku sadar, aku telah menanyakan hal yang salah.

"Henna choko! Aku benci kau!" Wolfram menatapku marah, lalu berlari pergi.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi seluruh tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintahku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya berlari menjauhiku.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Yah, awalnya aku memang merasa sangat bahagia bisa lepas dari Wolfram yang selalu diam-diam naik ke tempat tidurku, yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, yang selalu memarahiku, yang selalu mengataiku dengan henna-choko…

Tapi, kini terasa sangat berbeda. Aku merasa sangat merindukannya. Merindukan tatapannya padaku, merindukan suaranya, merindukan tingkahnya yang konyol, merindukan panggilan henna-chokonya.

Yah, aku sadar. Aku sadar bahwa kini aku memang mencintainya. Namun aku tak tahu, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan padanya. AKu tak mungkin begitu saja memintanya untuk kembali bersamaku. Tidak mungkin… bagi Wolfram, harga dirinya sangat berharga, dia tak mungkin menerimaku kembali.

"Kuso!" aku menendang kaki kursiku, namun aku malah kesakitan sendiri. "Iteeeeeee…"

Huh, dasar sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kurasa Wolfram benar. Aku memang henna choko.

Wolfram…

Kembali kutatap Wolfram dibawah. Dia masih sibuk melatih kelompok pengawal itu. Dia berjalan ke salah satu pengawal –wajahnya manis juga, tapi Wolfram lebih manis- yang salah mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia memeluk pengawal itu dari belakang, menggenggam tangannya, lalu membenarkan bagaimana seharusnya pengawal itu mengayunkan pedang.

Hatiku sakit… dadaku terasa sangat sesak…

Bisa kulihat wajah pengawal itu sedikit memerah. Yah, Wolfram begitu cantik dan menawan. Aku yakin, banyak penduduk Shinmakoku yang menyukainya. Bisa dilihat dari banyaknya orang yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pasukan Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Pengawal itu rupanya masih belum bisa. Wolfram sekali lagi memeluknya. Dadaku terasa sangat panas. Kukepalkan tanganku. Rasanya aku ingin memukul pengawal itu. Wolfram adalah milik_ku_!

Wolfram seolah sadar dia sedang diamati, dia melihat kepadaku. Aku buru-buru bersikap biasa dan tersenyum. Wolfram menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat, lalu kembali melatih pengawal tadi, yang –kelihatannya- sama sekali belum paham. Padahal aku yakin –lebih tepatnya merasa- dia hanya mencari kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Wolfram.

Kurasa sebaiknya aku melihat mereka…

Wolfram

Aku merasa seseorang sedang menatapku. Pandangannya sudah tak asing, namun sangat menusuk. Aku menoleh ke tempat dari mana kurasakan pandangan itu, ruang kerja Yuuri.

Kulihat Yuuri sedang menatapku dan Whiz –pengawal yang sedang kuperbaiki gerakannya- dengan pandangan kesal (?). Entahlah, aku tak paham.

Namun saat dia sadar aku sedang menatapnya, dia buru-buru tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan hormat. Biar bagaimanapun, hubungan kami kini hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan saja, sejak aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertunangan kami.

Aku kembali fokus pada Whiz –yang dari tadi sama sekali tak bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan benar- kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, kugenggam tangannya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantung Whiz makin cepat. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku harus melatihnya sampai ia benar-benar bisa.

Aku membantunya untuk mengayunkan pedang. Sudah kesekian kalinya aku membantuunya, namun ia sama sekali belum bisa. Aneh, tapi…

"Sibuk?" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Suara itu…

Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Yu- Heika?" aku terkejut. Sedang apa Yuuri disini?

"Hm?" dia menatapku aneh. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Heika?"

"Eh…?" ya, karena hubungan kita sudah tak seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilku Yuuri? Seperti biasanya?"

"Eh…?" aku merasa ini bukan yuuri yang biasanya. "I-itu kebanggaan bagi saya Heika. Namun, bagaimanapun saya hanyalah…"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa…" Yuuri tampaknya sadar, apa yang akan kukatakan. "Ada waktu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Tidak bisa, saya sedang melatih…" jujur saja, sebenarnya aku baru saja mau menghentikan latihan, aku sudah terlalu lelah. Namun, aku tak ingin bersamanya. Ini pertama kalinya kami berbicara sejak aku menghentikan pertunangan kami.

"huh?! Kalau begitu, bagaimana setelah ini?" tanyanya tak mau kalah.

"Eh… ya… saya usahakan…" aku akan kabur setelah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk disana…" yuuri menunjuk sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menunggumu…" yuuri tersenyum, apa mungkin…

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai. Ok?" yuuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kurasa dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Ah… baik, heika…"

Yuuri

Aku duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Wolfram melatih pengawalnya. Menatapnya. Dia kelihatan sangat pucat sekarang.

Aku tertawa kecil saat kuingat bagaimana aku membujuknya untuk pergi bersamaku tadi.

Walaupun dia kelihatan sangat tegar, aku tahu sebenarnya dia sangat gugup. Sedangkan aku? Sama seperti dia, aku sebenarnya juga…

"tunggu…" aku segera sadar. Aku sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk mengajaknya pergi. Ajakan tadi tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Huh…" aku menggosok belakang kepalaku. Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya nanti? Huuh… apakah hari ini hari harajuku di shinmakoku? Sehingga aku sial seperti ini?

"Baiklah, hari ini latihan cukup sampai disini!" terdengar suara Wolfram. Aku buru-buru bangun, membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel di bajuku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat Wolfram, di saat yang sama, pengawal yang tadi dipeluk oleh Wolfram menghampirinya.

Aku memperlambat langkahku, mencoba untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, Kakka… saya telah merepotkan Anda…" katanya.

"Tidak apa Whiz… lain kali berlatih lebih giat ya?" balas Wolfram sambil tersenyum. Wajah Whiz memerah.

"Terima kasih, Kakka… Mm, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah Kakka ada waktu? Kalau bisa saya ingin mengajak Anda untuk minum teh…" tanya Whiz. Hey? Dia mau mengambil waktuku! Aku sudah memesan (?) Wolfram dari tadi!

"Eh, aku…"

"Wolfram!" aku memutus kata-kata Wolfram. Keduanya menatapku.

"Heika…" Whiz memberi hormat padaku, sementara Wolfram mengangguk pelan dengan penuh hormat.

"Tak usah begitu…" kataku. "Bagaimana Wolf? Sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Eh…?"

"Kau masih ingat apa katamu tadi kan?" aku tersenyum.

"Eh, ya… Maaf Whiz… aku harus pergi…"

Wolfram

Aku mengikuti Yuuri. Entah kemana dia akan mengajakku. Aku tak peduli. Jujur saja aku merasa senang bersamanya. Meski aku sudah bukan tunangannya lagi, tapi aku tetap… aku tetap mencintainya…

"Wolf?" Yuuri melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Eh?" aku terkejut. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Ma-maaf Heika. Saya…"

"Melamun?" tanya Yuuri sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Saya…"

"Sudahlah… tidak penting…" Yuuri melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"  
"Se-saya… ikut apa kata Heika saja…"

"Bagus… kalau begitu jangan mengikutiku…"

"Eh?" dia… memintaku pergi?

"Maksudku, berjalanlah bersamaku… bukan mengikutiku seperti ini… aku didepan, kau dibelakang…." Kata Yuuri.

"A…"

"Sini…" Yuuri menarik tanganku.

Kami menuju sebuah taman di sayap timur istana. Yuuri duduk didekat kolam, aku mengikutinya. Aku duduk sedikit jauh darinya. Dia menatapku, tapi tak berkata apapun…

Kami berdua diam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yuuri yang mengajakku ke tempat ini, dia yang harusnya…

"Tempat ini… indah ya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya.

"Di bumi, sudah jarang tempat seperti ini…" Yuuri memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara disekelilingnya. Saat angina berhembus pelan, rambut hitamnya mengikuti arah angin itu.

Aku tak percaya, aku masih bisa melihatnya seperti ini lagi setelah keputusanku waktu itu. Yuuri… orang yang sangat kucintai…

"Hei…" Yuuri membuka matanya. "Kenapa aku malah berkata tak jelas seperti ini? Gomenne, Wolf…" dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya…" kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tahukah kau?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya. Kulihat dia menatapku lembut, membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Kau… sama sekali tidak berubah…" dia tersenyum.

"Be-begitu pula Anda Heika…" balasku.

"Apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar?"  
"Eh?"

"Saat kau… berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yuuri. Kini aku merasakan, Yuuri sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Yuuri yang dulu, sebelum aku menghentikan pertunangan kami. "S-saya…"

"Jujurlah, Wolf…"

"S-saya… i-itu… itu memang benar…"

"Apakah, rasa itu masih ada sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh…?" rasanya, aku tahuh kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipiku.

"Wolf, aku kini sadar… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…" dia menatapku. "Kembalilah padaku… kumohon…"

Yuuri

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh pipi Wolfram yang lembut. Kulihat wajah Wolfram makin memerah. "Wolf, aku kini sadar… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…" aku menatapnya. "Kembalilah padaku, kumohon…"

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa melakukan semua ini. Seluruh tubuhku seolah bergerak diluar kehendakku. Aku ingin memiliki Wolfram secepat mungkin. Kurasa, itulah yang membuatku…

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia menutup matanya, begitu pula aku. Aku…

"J-jangan Heika…" Wolfram mendorong tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kita sudah bukan tunangan lagi… kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi…"

"T-tapi kita bisa saja… aku tahu kau…"

"Maaf heika, biar bagaimanapun keputusan saya waktu itu sudah bulat," Wolfram berdiri. "Maaf…" Wolfram berjalan pergi.

Aku berjalan lesu menuju kamarku. Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan tadi? Aku merasa itu bukan aku! Aku hanya… hanya ingin Wolfram kembali padaku…

Wolfram kembali padaku… mungkin itu sebabnya. Yah, aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri. Aku begitu ingin… memilikinya…

"Heika?" seseorang menegurku. Dari suaranya, aku tahu itu Conrad.

"Yuuri…" balasku lemas tanpa menatapnya sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Baiklah, Yuuri… kenapa kau begitu lemas?" tanyanya.

"Huh…" Aku menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok dan memandang ke langit-langit. "Aku sedang kesal…"

"Kesal?"

"Ya, kesal dengan diriku sendiri…"

"Eh…?"

"Aku begitu bodoh, berharap Wolfram akan kembali padaku! Aku begitu bodoh mengorbankan harga diriku untuk memintanya…"

"yuuri…"

"Tapi seluruh tubuhku bergerak semaunya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol emosiku! Aku, aku…"

"Kau mencintainya…" Conrad membantuku. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum.

"Ya…" aku menghela nafas. "Aku memintanya untuk kembali. Aku merasa Wolfram juga menginginkan hal yang sama, aku… saat aku akan menciumnya, aku juga tahu Wolfram menginginkannya, tapi…"

"Dia menolaknya?" tanya Conrad. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia berkata keputusannya sudah bulat… dia… dia…" hatiku terasa sangat sakit, air mataku mulai menetes ke pipiku.

"Yuuri…"

"Aku sudah mengorbankan harga diriku…" aku terisak. Conrad tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendekatiku dan memegang bahuku.

"Yuuri…" panggilnya, aku menatapnya. "Apakah kau tidak tahu cinta itu membutuhkan pengorbanan?"

"Eh…?"  
"Wolfram sebenarnya menghentikan pertunangan kalian bukanlah tanpa alasan… sebenarnya dia ingin membuatmu bahagia…"

"Apa…?"  
"Maksudku, dia merasa kau tidak mencintainya. Mungkin karena kau sering tak memperdulikannya. Karena itulah… dia pikir kau mencintai orang lain…"

"Tapi…"

"Mungkin Wolfram mempunyai pendapat bahwa dia bisa bahagia, bila orang yang dicintainya, yaitu kau… bahagia…"

"…"

"Wolfram mencintai Heika… sangat mencintai Heika, sehingga dia sampai berkorban untuk Anda… mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya kembali pada Heika. Anda tahu, bagaimana sifat adik saya itu… dia sangat keras kepala…"

Aku terdiam, aku tak peduli Conrad memanggilku Heika sekarang ini.

"Menurut saya, Wolfram kesal pada Anda…"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja Anda memintanya untuk kembali. Tiba-tiba saja Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda mencintainya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Anda, jika Anda menjadi Wolfram…."

"Aku…" ya, tentu saja aku akan sangat kesal padaku. Karena tindakanku sangat bodoh. Kenapa baru _sekarang_?

"Ini semua salahku…" kataku. "Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku sehingga Wolfram…"

"Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah sampai seperti itu…"

"Eh?"

"Saya akui, Anda bersalah. Menurut saya, Anda sebenarnya bukan tidak menyadari namun cenderung mengabaikan perasaan itu… tapi… itu sudah menjadi sifat manusia. Lagipula… perasaan itu akan menjadi semakin terasa saat kita sudah kehilangannya…" Conrad tersenyum.

"…" Ya, Conrad benar.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta, Heika…" Conrad tersenyum. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Wolfram

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Apakah karena aku benci Yuuri menciumku? Atau karena aku sedih telah menolaknya? Aku sendiri tak paham.

Aku akui, aku sangat senang saat ia mengatakan ia membutuhkan aku, tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia mengatakannya padaku? Sekarang saat aku telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Henna choko…

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku merintih pelan. Yuuri…

Tok tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku.

"S-siapa?" suaraku terdengar sangat serak.

"I-ini saya Kakka… Whiz…" terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Whiz?" gumamku pelan. Kenapa dia kesini?

"Bolehkah saya masuk, Kakka?" terdengar suaranya.

"Y-ya… aku akan segera membuka pintunya…" aku menghapus air mataku, sekering yang aku bisa. Aku duduk sejenak, memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. "Uh…"

Lalu aku berdiri, berjalan sedikit limbung menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf Kak…" Whiz menatapku. "Kakka? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Y-ya… aku baik…" kataku acuh, sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa makin pusing.

"Tapi Anda terlihat sangat pucat…"  
"A-aku baik… sangat ba-" aku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku terjatuh.

"Kakka!" spontan Whiz menopangku. "Kakka?! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

"A…"

Whiz memapahku menuju tempat tidur. Lalu kami duduk bersebelahan. Whiz menatapku cemas.

"T-terima kasih, Whiz…" kataku pelan sambil memberikan senyumanku yang terbaik untuknya.

"Tenanglah Kakka… Anda harus banyak beristirahat. Sepertinya Anda kelelahan…" ucap Whiz.

"Kelelahan…?" aku mengingat apa yang telah kukerjakan hari ini. Rasanya hari ini aku melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasanya, kecuali…

Yuuri… ya, kejadian di taman bersama dengan Yuuri tadi.

Hatiku kembali terasa sakit, membuat air mataku mengalir kembali di pipiku.

"Kakka?! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Whiz khawatir.

"A-aku baik… hanya… sedikit… sakit…"

"Eh…?"

"Sakit…" aku mulai terisak. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kakka?!" Whiz mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ma-maaf… harusnya aku tak menangis…" aku tak mempedulikan uluran tangannya. Aku menutupi wajahku yang basah oleh air mata. "Tapi… aku merasa menderita… sangat menderita…" menderita karena Yuuri… bukan… menderita karena diriku sendiri…

"Kakka…"

"Ma-maaf Whiz…"

"Apakah ini karena Yuuri Heika?" tanya Whiz. Aku menatapnya. Heran akan pertanyaannya. "Sebelumnya maaf saya lancang. Saya mengetahui bahwa Anda dan Heika dulunya adalah tunangan, namun karena suatu hal saya dengar Anda menghentikan pertunangan tersebut…" ucap Whiz. Aku menatapnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mataku menatapku lembut, seraya berkata, "Saya mengerti kesedihan Kakka…"

"Whiz…" dia begitu perhatian padaku…

"Namun saya tak ingin Kakka larut dalam kesedihan…" dia tersenyum lembut.

"Whiz…" aku terdiam. Whiz begitu baik, dia bisa mengerti perasaanku, belum pernah ada orang yang begitu perhatian padaku seperti itu. Dia…

Seluruh tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri. Aku memeluknya…

"Kakka…?!" kedengarannya dia terkejut akan tindakanku.

"Whiz…" aku terisak. "Kau begitu baik padaku. Aku… aku… eh?" aku terkejut. Whiz membalas pelukanku.

"Wolfram Kakka…" ini pertama kalinya kudengar ia menyebut namaku. "Tenanglah, saya akan selalu berada di sisi Anda… selalu…" dia memelukku lebih erat, begitu pula aku.

Whiz…

Brak!

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang dipukul dengan sangat keras. Kami melepaskan pelukan kami, menengok ke asal suara. Aku baru sadar, pintu kamarku tak tertutup sejak tadi. Dan seseorang berdiri didepan kamarku. Tangannya menempel di pintu. Aku segera tahu, ia adalah si pembuat suara dengan memukul pintu kamarku.

Seorang 'hitam-ganda' itu, menatapku marah lalu menatap Whiz dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Apa…" Yuuri menatap kami bengis. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku terdiam, sama sekali tak berani menatapnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk…

"Berpelukan…" terdengar suara Whiz. Aku menatap Whiz.

"Whiz…" aku mengulurkan tanganku. Namun dia tak memperdulikannya.

"Kami berpelukan… apa penjelasan saya sudah cukup, Heika?" tanyanya.

"Whiz!" seruku. Ini sama dengan menantang Yuuri!

"Kau…!" Yuuri menghampiri kami. Whiz berdiri. Oh, celaka…

Yuuri mengayunkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menampar Whiz.

"WHIZ!" seruku.

Yuuri

Aku mengayunkan tanganku. Tindakannya benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia seenaknya saja memeluk Wolfram. Aku…

"Pukullah, Heika…" katanya tak gentar. Aku menghentikan niatku. "Pukullah jika itu membuat Anda puas…"

"Kau…" benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia berani menentangku!

"Setidaknya saya tidak seperti Anda! Seenaknya saja mencium Wolfram Kakka! Seenaknya memintanya untuk kembali bersama Anda setelah beliau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Anda!" serunya.

"K-kau…" darimana ia tahu? Pasti Wolfram menceritakan segalanya.

Kutatap Wolfram dengan marah. KEnapa ia menceritakan masalah kami pada orang seperti dia? Lalu kenapa ia berpelukan dengan orang ini?!

"Jangan salahkan Wolfram Kakka!" katanya, seolah tahu jalan pikiranku. "Saya yang mengikuti Anda berdua pergi. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah saya. Whiz! Whiz Von Evice!" serunya. (A/N : New Character! Karangan ndiri a gomen nama tokohnya aneh, nama keluarganya juga aneh TT )

"Eh…?" Von Evice? Bukankah itu nama keluarga bangsawan di daerah utara sana?

"Whiz, kau…?" terdengar suara Wolfram, Whiz tidak mempedulikannya.

"Von Evice?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau ada disini tanpa…"  
"Karena… karena saya mencintai Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld…" Whiz menatapku tajam.

"Apa…?" aku tak mampu berkata apapun. Apa maksud semua ini?  
"Ya, saya mencintainya!" Whiz menegaskan. "Saya sangat kecewa dengan Anda Heika… ternyata Anda tak sebaik apa yang dikatakan orang-orang…" dia menatapku sinis.

"Kau…" orang ini benar-benar… membuatku…

"Anda telah membuat Lord Wolfram kecewa… saya tidak bisa menerima hal itu…" Whiz menatapku marah. "Saya akan buktikan, bahwa saya… Whiz Von Evice, tidak seburuk Anda, Yuuri Heika…" Whiz menarik tubuh Wolfram. Lalu mencium bibir Wolfram.

Wolfram terlihat sangat terkejut, begitu pula aku. Apa yang dia lakukan?!

Whiz melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya bengis. Bisa kulihat Wolfram menatapku ketakutan.

"Yuuri Heika, saya mohon Anda jangan mendekati Wolfram-sama lagi… karena dia… uh…"

Aku memukulnya…

Aku memukul Whiz Von Evice…

"WHIZ!" seru Wolfram. Dia menopang tubuh Whiz. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membelaiwajah Whiz yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak apa-apa…" balas Whiz.

Aku memandang keduanya. Aku masih belum benar-benar menyadari bahwa akulah yang memukul Whiz. Aku terlalu heran, terlalu marah, terlalu kesal melihat perhatian yang diberikan Wolfram pada Whiz.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram memanggilku dia menatapku marah.

"Wolf, aku…"

"Aku tak bisa menerima perlakuanmu pada Whiz…"

"Wolf-"

"Whiz begitu baik padaku! Tak seperti kau!"

"Eh…?" begitukah? Begitukah menurut Wolfram? Apa aku selama ini tidak baik terhadapnya?

"Aku benci kau, Shibuya Yuuri!"

Whiz

Wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang indah bermata hijau emerald terus menghantui tidurku.

"Whiz! Whiz!" dia memanggilku dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis, melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku berusaha meraihnya, namun sesuatu menarik tanganku. Ayahku…

Ayah menatapku tajam. Aku tahu dia melarangku untuk mendekati Elly. Biar bagaimanapun, aku adalah bangsawan Shinmakoku, Mazoku yang terhormat. Sedangkan Elly hanyalah manusia.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari ayah. Tapi tak bisa. Kulihat ibu memohon kepada ayah untuk melepaskan aku pergi, tapi ibu dipukulnya…

"Hahaue!" seruku, namun bayangan ibu segera menghilang. "Ciciue! Lepaskan!" aku menepis tangan ayah lebih kuat. Berhasil…

Aku berlari ke tempat Elly… Kami saling bergandengan di tengah taman bunga yang indah. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Tapi tiba-tiba… kobaran api mengelilingi kami. Kami berusaha keluar.

Aku berhasil… tapi Elly masih didalam…

"ELLY!" seruku.

"Tinggalkan aku Whiz! Selamatkan dirimu!"

"Tidak!"

"WHIZ! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU! AKU-Kyaaaaaa!" itu suara terakhir yang kudengar dari Elly.

"ELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" panggilku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Bisa kulihat tubuh Elly tengah dikelilingi kobaran api yang makin membesar.

"Ayo, Nak…" seseorang menarik lenganku. Aku menatapnya, aku merasa mengenalnya. Bangsawan Von Bielefeld.

"T-tapi… selamatkan dia Von Bielefeld-sama!" pintaku. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menarikku pergi.

"Lepasakan!" seruku, tapi genggaman Von Bielefeld sangatlah kuat. Aku hanya bisa menatap kobaran api itu, kulihat tubuh Elly bergerak. Samar-samar kudengar rintihannya.

"ELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seruku. Aku membuka mataku. Aku masih ada dikamar tidurku.

Mimpi… hanya mimpi tentang masa laluku…

Aku menghelas nafas, duduk lalu mengambil gelas di meja sebelah tempat tidurku dan meminumnya.

Aku mengingat kembali saat hal itu terjadi…

Ayahku sangat menentang hubunganku dengan Elly Cyver karena Elly adalah manusia. Sementara ibu mendukungku karena ibu menginginkan kebahagiaanku, juga karena ia setuju dengan pendapat bangsawan Julia Von Wincott bahwa "suatu saat akan ada zaman dimana mazoku dan manusia dapat hidup bersama"

Aku sangat mencintai Elly, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari istana Von Evice untuk dapat hidup bersama Elly.

Aku akhirnya hidup bersama Elly. Tapi… hanya sebentar…

Saat itu terjadi perang di daerah tempat tinggal kami.

Rumah kami terbakar… aku selamat dengan ditolong oleh bangsawan Von Bielefeld, ayah Wolfram. Tapi Elly meninggal… gara-gara Bielefeld itu yang tak mau menolong Elly… Bielefeld itu… aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam atas kematian Elly yang kucintai…

Karena itulah, aku kemari. Aku menjadi pengawal baru Von Bielefeld lalu berencana membunuhnya. Tapi saat kulihat wajahnya, wajah Wolfram Von Bielefeld… aku tak bisa…

Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Elly…

Wajah Wolfram sangat mirip dengan Elly…

Aku menghela nafas.

Tadi aku sudah bersiap membunuhnya, tapi melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajahnya, entah kenapa aku merasakan perih yang sangat dalam hatiku…

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku memeluknya, aku mengatakan aku mencintainya, aku menciumnya… semua itu diluar dugaanku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukannya. Tubuhku seolah bergerak diluar kendaliku…

Apa aku mencintainya?

Dia sangat mirip dengan Elly… aku tak bisa memungkirinya…

Aku harus memilikinya…

Wolfram Von Bielefeld harus kumiliki!

Wolfram

Aku duduk tak tenang ditempat tidurku. Whiz telah menciumku tadi, membuatku tak tenang. Aku memang sudah pernah berciuman dengan Yuuri dulu… dulu sekali… dan… tidak sengaja –kenapa segala sesuatu antara aku dan Yuuri selalu tidak sengaja?- tapi ini berbeda…

Whiz mengatakan dia mencintaiku…

Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukan Yuuri –sebelum kami berhenti bertunangan-

Di hadapan Yuuri yang sangat kucintai…

Aku menghela nafas. Setelah Yuuri memukul Whiz, aku menatapnya kesal. Mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya. Sebenarnya tidak… aku senang… sangat senang dia kesal pada Whiz yang bertindak diluar dugaan padaku… tapi…

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yuuri pergi lalu Whiz meminta maaf padaku mengatakan bahwa ia… mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakannya benar…

Whiz pergi setelah itu, saat aku sama sekali tak membalas perkataannya. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya, hanya bisa melihat ia keluar dari kamarku…

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menangis.

Kami-sama… apa yang harus kulakukan? Sungguh aku mencintai Yuuri… namun aku juga kesal padanya…

Tapi Whiz… Whiz sangat baik padaku, namun ia juga telah menciumku dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku dihadapan Yuuri… dia tahu bahwa aku mencintai Yuuri. Apa Whiz akan membenciku? Entahlah… aku… tak begitu peduli…

Yuuri… yuuri melihat semuanya. Aku juga telah mengatakan padanya aku membencinya. Yuuri pasti sangat membenciku sekarang…

Yuuri… Maafkan aku… aku…

Yuuri

Aku duduk didekat jendela, memandang bulan yang bersinar redup diluar sana.

Meski redup, tidak seterang matahari… bulan jauh lebih indah daripada matahari… bulan sangat indah, sangat cantik, seperti Wolfram…

Aku menghela nafas. Air mataku mengalir. HAtiku terasa sangat sakit.

"Wolf…" isakku. "aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu…" aku terisak. "Kembalilah padaku…"

Wolfram… aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpamu… Kumohon… kembalilah…

Sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di dahiku.

Aku membuka mataku. Mataku terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

"Heika, Anda sudah sadar?" suara Gunter…

"Ciciue!" Greta…

"Tenanglah kalian, Yuuri Heika butuh istirahat…" Conrad…

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat mereka bertiga berdiri di sisiku.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Anda jatuh sakit karena tidur didepan jendela yang terbuka…"

"Eh…?" aku mengingat kejadian semalam, tapi aku hanya mengingat aku menangisi Wolfram…

"Ciciue? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah baikkan? Greta akan memanggil Gisela untuk memeriksa Yuuri. Boleh kan? Conrad?" Greta sepertinya ribut (?) atau panik sekali.

"Ya, Greta…" balas Conrad.

"Gisela ada di ruangannya tadi…" terdengar suara Gunter. Lalu Greta berlari pergi.

"Heika, saya akan mengambilkan Anda sup… mungkin dengan begitu Anda bisa lebih baik…" ucap Gunter. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Conrad menatapku cemas. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Heika…"  
"Yuuri…" potongku lemas.

"Gomen, Yuuri…" Conrad menghela nafas. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Eh…?"

"Aku yakin kau tak sebodoh itu… membiarkan dirimu tertidur didepan jendela yang terbuka…"

"…" aku memejamkan mataku pelan.

"Apakah ini menyangkut soal Wolfram?" tanya Conrad. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu menatapnya.

"Whiz… kau tahu dia?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah ia adalah prajurit Bielefeld yang baru… Namanya sangat aneh. Sangat mrip dengan…"  
"Putra bangsawan Von Evice…" potongku.

"Eh?"  
"Dia memang putra bangsawan Von Evice…"  
"L-lalu apa hubungannya dengan Wolfram?" tanya Conrad bingung.

"Whiz mencintai Wolfram…"

"eh…?"

"Dia memeluk Wolfram dan…" aku memejamkan mataku. Menahan rasa sakit dalam hatiku. "Menciumnya dihadapanku…"

"Apa?!" seru Conrad kaget.

"Ya, Conrad…" aku menghela nafas. "Aku memukulnya… Wolf menolongnya dan… berkata dia membenciku…" kurasakan air mata membasahi pipiku. "wajah Wolf… aku masih bisa mengingatnya. Tatapannya padaku sunggguh… sungguh…" aku tak kuat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Wolfram

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong istana. Entah kemana aku menuju, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin berjalan, menghilangkan rasa resah dihatiku. Rasa takut jika Yuuri membenciku…

"Uh…" aku memegangi kepalaku. Terasa sedikit pusing. Kurasa karena aku tidur terlalu larut semalam.

"Wolfram Ciciue!" suara itu…

"Greta!" seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat hitam menghampiriku. Kenapa dia masih memanggilku Ciciue? Sementara aku bukanlah tunangan Yuuri lagi? BUkankah aku sudah mengatakan padanya? "Jangan memanggilku Ciciue lagi. Aku bukan… Greta ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan setelah melihat kecemasan diwajahnya.

"Ciciue… Yuuri Ciciue… sakit…" katanya panik.

"Eh?" Yuuri sakit?  
"Greta baru saja meminta bantuan Gisela… tapi Greta tidak menemukannya dimanapun…"

"Gisela…" hm, hari ini aku sama sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Greta pikir Wolfram Ciciue bisa…"

"Greta… aku bukanlah lagi tunangan Yuuri…" saat aku mengatakannya, sesuatu seolah menyayat hatiku.

"Greta tak peduli! Ciciue Wolfram harus bersama Ciciue Yuuri! Greta tahu kalian masih saling menyayangi!" Greta menarik lenganku.

Greta menarikku sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Yuuri.

Segera Greta membuka pintu setelah kami sampai.

"Yuuri, Wolfram…" kata-kata Greta terhenti, melihat 'pemandangan' dihadapan kami.

Yuuri dan Conrad… berpelukan…

Kedua orang itu buru-buru berpisah setelah kami melihatnya.

Conrad memandang kami. "Ah, Wolfram… aku hanya…"

"Sudah kubilang kan, Greta?" potongku.

"Eh…?" mereka semua memandangku.

"Aku sama sekali tak dibutuhkan disini…" aku tersenyum pada Greta, walaupun sesungguhnya hatiku sangat sakit. "Aku pergi dulu…" aku menepuk kepala Greta lembut lalu berjalan pergi.

"WOLFRAM!" kudengar suara Greta, juga Yuuri…

Namun aku tak peduli. Aku berlari menjauhi kamar Yuuri…

Henna choko itu benar-benar henna-choko! Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya!

Air mataku mengalir, wajahku mulai dibasahi oleh air mata.

Dia baru saja mengatakan dia memintaku kembali padanya, tapi sekarang ia berpelukan dengan Conrad. Apa maksudnya?!

'Bruk!'

Aku menubruk seseorang, sehingga aku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, maaf… aku…" kataku panik sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Wolfram-sama?!" suara itu tak asing lagi. Aku menatap orang yang baru saja aku tubruk.

"W-Whiz…" Oh, Kami-sama… cobaan apalagi ini? Setelah Yuuri lalu… Whiz…

"Mari saya bantu…" Whiz membantuku berdiri. "Ada apa lagi Wolfram-sama?" tanyanya.

"…" aku terdiam, aku tak ingin Yuuri mengira aku menceritakan masalah kami lagi, pada orang yang baru saja kukenal. Tapi Whiz nampaknya sadar…

"Yuuri Heika, lagi?" tanyanya.

"Eh…?" Oh, Kami-sama…

"Benar? Wolfram-sama?"

"…" aku memilih untuk diam, namun semakin aku memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya, hatiku terasa makin sakit…

Aku menangis…

"Wolfram-sama?" Whiz terdengar panik. Aku tak menjawab, tapi dia… memelukku… "Tenanglah Wolfram-sama… saya selalu akan berada di sisi Anda..."

Aku tak berkata apapun, namun hanya menangis dalam pelukan Whiz…

Yuuri

"WOLFRAM!"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mengejar Wolfram. Dia telah salah sangka. Aku sama sekali tidak berpelukan dengan Conrad, Conrad hanya membantuku untuk duduk. Itu saja…

"YUURI!" kudengar suara Conrad dan Greta dibelakangku, namun aku peduli. Aku harus menemukan Wolfram dan menjelaskan segalanya.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Whiz dan Wolfram bersama… Whiz tampaknya menanyakan sesuatu pada Wolfram sambil… memeluknya…

Kepalaku terasa makin pusing –dari pusing yang sebelumnya- hatiku terasa sangat perih melihat pemandangan itu. Aku jatuh terduduk, menangis…

Conrad dan Greta berlari menghampiriku.

"Yuuri, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Conrad.

"Ciciue, ada apa?!" tanya Greta. Aku tak menjawab, aku tak ingin mengatakannya.

"Yuuri kata- Wolf…?" Conrad tampaknya sudah melihatnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Wolfram…?" Greta melihatnya juga… padahal aku tak menginginkannya. Greta terlalu kecil untuk memahami masalah kami. "Wolfram dan…"  
"Greta, ayo kita bawa Yuuri kembali ke kamarnya…" potong Conrad.

Whiz

Aku membiarkan Wolfram menangis dalam pelukanku.

Yuuri Shibuya itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Ia sama sekali tak bisa menjaga perasaan Wolfram!

Wolfram terisak dalam pelukanku. Aku membelai rambutnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah… aku ada disini…" kataku. Ia tak menjawab, melainkan terus terisak.

Maou Heika itu telah membuat Wolfram jadi seperti ini! Aku tak bisa terima! Aku…

Tiba-tiba Wolfram melepaskan pelukanku.

"Terima kasih Whiz…" katanya, tersenyum perih dengan mata berlinangan air mata.

"Kakka…" hatiku terasa tersayat melihat keadaan Wolfram seperti itu.

"Wolfram saja, Whiz…" dia kembali tersenyum perih. "Bagaimanapun, kau adalah bangsawan…"

"Wolfram…"

"Hm?" dia masih tersenyum perih, membuat hatiku makin sakit.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Eh…?"

"Kau masih mencintai Yuuri Heika kan?" ya, aku yakin ia masih mencintainya… jika tidak mana mungkin ia menangisi Sang Maou itu…

"…" ia tak menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau menghentikan pertunangan kalian?" tanyaku. Ia masih tak menjawab. "Kenapa saat itu kau menolak saat ia memintamu untuk kembali padanya?" tanyaku lagi, sekali lagi ia tak menjawab. Kami-sama, apakah Yuuri Shibuya sudah membuatnya seperti ini?

"Wolfram…" aku memegang lengannya, ia tak berani menatapku. "Katakanlah padaku… kumohon… aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini, tak ingin kau menangis… aku mencintaimu, Wolf…" sekali lagi aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Wolfram. Ia masih tak menatapku. "Aku ingin kau bersamaku Wolf…" kataku sejujurnya.

Ia tak menjawab. Aku membiarkannya berpikir sejenak.

"Whiz…" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia menatapku. "A-aku…" ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kutatap matanya, dari situ aku tahuu, ia masih takut untuk memulai sebuah huubungan lagi.

Aku segera memeluknya.

"Wolfram, percayalah!" kataku.

"Eh?"

"Aku bukanlah orang macam Maou Heika! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" aku mengencangkan pelukanku. "Aku akan terus bersamamu… terus melindungimu…"

Kami diam sejenak.

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku Wolf…" kataku. Tak lama, kurasakan Wolfram mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

Aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Wolf… aku janji…"

Greta

Aku dan Conrad membawa Yuuri Ciciue ke kamarnya.

Oh, yuuri terlihat sangat… parah…

Kenapa Wolfram mengkhianatinya? Dengan pengawal itu? Padahal Conrad hanya membantu Yuuri duduk tadi! Tapi kenapa?

"Greta…" Conrad memanggilku, setelah Yuuri tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil Gisela tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Conrad menatapku tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Greta tidak bertemu Gisela tadi… tapi Greta sudah meminta Doria untuk memanggilnya… mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang…" aku memberi penjelasan. Conrad tersenyum padaku. Lalu kembali menatap Yuuri cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Yuuri.

Yah, Conrad memang sangat menyayangi Yuuri. Seperti kakak pada adiknya, aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kenapa Wolfram tak bisa melihatnya? Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya!

"Aku da… Heika?!" itu suara Gunter. Ia berlari menghampiri kami. "Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Heika? Heika kelihatan lebih… sakit…" katanya.

"Gunter.. tadi…" Conrad memberi penjelasan pada Gunter.

Aku diam-diam pergi, saat Conrad dan Gunter sibuk berbicara. Aku harus menemui Wolfram bagaimanapun keadaannya!

Aku kembali ke tempat tadi, dimana kulihat Wolfram dan Whiz berpelukan. Kuharap mereka masih ada…

"Ada…" gumamku pelan. Mereka masih berpelukan, namun Wolfram tampak jauh lebih tenang. Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!

"Wolf-"

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku Wolf…" kudengar suara Whiz. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia sedang mengatakan perasaannya pada Wolfram? Tapi… tapi Wolfram milik Yuuri!

Kupandangi Wolfram, aku ingin tahu apa 'jawabannya'.

Aku sungguh terkejut saat kulihat Wolfram mengangguk.

Ciciueku… menerima Whiz…

Wolfram Ciciue… menerima Whiz…

Aku berlari pergi. Wolfram, kau kejam!

Wolfram

Aku duduk di bangku taman sendirian, menatap hampa ke arah kolam.

Aku mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Aku menyanggupi keinginan Whiz agar aku bersamanya…

Sejujurnya aku ragu… tapi Whiz tampak bisa melindungiku… bisa menyayangiku sepenuhnya, tidak seperti Yuuri.

Ya, baru saja ia memintaku untuk kembali padanya, tapi ia sudah bersama Weller-Kyo…

Henna-choko… aku membencimu… aku benar-benar membencimu! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!

Air mataku mulai mengalir kembali…

"Yuuri…" gumamku. "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Wolfram…" kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara ini…  
"Greta?" aku terkejut. Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku. Gadis itu menatapku marah. "A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menerima Whiz?" tanyanya. Darimana ia tahu? Apa mungkin…

"Greta apa maksudmu?"

"Wolf! Kau tak usah berpura-pura lagi! Aku melihat semuanya! Whiz menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan kau menerimanya!" seru gadis itu.

"Greta…"

"Wolf! Aku benci kau!" gadis itu berlari pergi.

"Greta!" panggilku, tapi gadis itu menghilang.

Kami-sama… kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Aku sudah tak ingin hidup lagi… Aku…

Yuuri

"Apa maksudmu Wolfram menerima Whiz?" samar-samar kudengar suara Gunter.

"Wolfram menerima cinta Whiz…" terdengar suara Gwendall.

Apa?! Wolfram menerima cinta Whiz? Kapan?

"Apa?" suara Conrad.

"Ya, aku mendengar Greta berkata pada Wolfram tadi…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa Greta yang melihatnya… dia sangat marah pada Wolfram…"

"Ya, begitu pula saya…" balas Gunter. "Kenapa Wolfram begitu tega menyakiti hati Heika?"

"Tenanglah Gunter… kurasa Wolfram punya alasan tersendiri untuk menerima cinta Whiz…" kata Conrad.

"Aku setuju…" balas Gwendall.

"T-tapi…" Gunter mencoba menyangkal, tapi dipotong oleh Gwendall.

"Kurasa Greta tak ingin kita semua, terutama Heika, mengetahui ini…"

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti… sebaiknya kita juga tak mengatakannya pada Heika…" balas Conrad. Gwendall dan Gunter bergumam setuju. "Sekarang dimana Greta?"

"Dia bersama Sangria yang mencoba menenangkannya…" jawab Gwendall. "Lalu keadaan Heika?"

"Gisela sudah memeriksanya tadi. Dia berkata bahwa Heika terkena flu yang cukup berat, harus banyak istirahat…" jawab Conrad.

"Oh, Heika…" terdengar suara Gunter pelan.

Setelah itu mereka diam.

Wolfram dan Whiz? Tak mungkin… itu tak mungkin terjadi… bukankah Wolfram pernah mengatakan dia hanya mencintaiku? Akulah cinta pertamanya?

Pernah… ya, pernah… dulu Wolfram memang mencintaiku… apa perasaan itu sudah berubah sekarang?

Kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dalam hatiku.

Apa Wolfram kini mencintai Whiz? Aku… aku…

Air mataku mulai mengalir di wajahku, Conrad segera menyadarinya.

"Yuuri!" panggilnya.

"Heika!" panggil Gunter. "Ada apa Heika?" tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab, aku terus terisak tanpa menatap mereka. Conrad segera menyadarinya.

"Yuuri, kau mendengar semuanya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kudengar Conrad menghela nafasnya.

"Heika…" panggil Gunter lirih, namun ia tak berkata apapun setelah itu.

"Heika, saya akan meminta penjelasan darinya… permisi…" kudengar Gwendall keluar dari kamarku.

Gunter dan Conrad tak berkata apapun. Mereka membiarkan aku menangis.

"K-kenapa…?" isakku. "Kenapa Wolfram meninggalkanku? Kenapa?"

"Yuuri…"

Wolfram

"Wolf!" Whiz memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

"Ada a-" Whiz mencium pipiku. "A…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja…" dia tersenyum. Whiz sungguh baik padaku, padahal sesungguhnya aku…

"Oya, aku akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu…" katanya.

"Eh?" pergi?

"Aku akan kembali ke Kastil Von Evice. Aku rasa, hahaue akan senang mendengar hubunganku denganmu…" dia tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku dengan ciciue…" dia menatapku. "Tak apa kan aku pergi sebentar?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tak apa…"

"Maaf Wolf, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin kau ikut… aku ingin menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dirimu pada orang tuaku…" dia membelai lembut pipiku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Tapi aku ingin berbicara pribadi dengan mereka…"

"Ya, aku mengerti…" jujur saja, kepergian Whiz membuatku lega. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa…

"Kau memang baik Wolf…" dia tersenyum. "Oya, aku akan melamarmu setelah aku kembali dari sana…"

"Eh…?" melamarku? Secepat itu? Tapi aku…

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Wolf… tolong mengertilah…" dia membelai rambutku. "Aku pergi dulu… jaga dirimu baik-baik…" dia mencium dahiku, menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat jalan…" balasku lirih, kupaksakan diriku tersenyum.

"Eh…?" kurasa dia menyadarinya. "Baik. Aku pergi dulu…" dia berjalan pergi.

Aku duduk di ruang kerjaku.

Whiz akan melamarku…

Whiz akan melamarku setelah ia kembali…

Kami-sama… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya… aku tak bisa mencintainya… aku mencintai Yuuri… hanya Yuuri yang kucintai…

Semua ini salahku… kenapa saat itu aku menyanggupi keinginan Whiz untuk bersamanya? Padahal aku tahu aku hanya mencintai Yuuri. Aku begitu bodoh, begitu ceroboh…

Kenapa saat Yuuri memintaku untuk kembali bersamanya aku malah menolak? Aku begitu bodoh… saat itu aku terlalu mementingkan harga diriku… aku memang benar-benar egois.

Yuuri, maaf… aku…

'Klek!'

"Wolfram!" seseorang memasuki pintu kamarku. Aku menoleh.

"Aniue!" aku sedikit terkejut. Aniue belum pernah memasuki ruang kerjaku sebelumnya. "Ada a-"

"Tolong jelaskan padaku…" Aniue duduk di hadapanku. "Kenapa kau menerima cinta Whiz?"

"Eh…?" Aniue mengetahuinya? Tak mungkin Greta… Greta bukanlah anak yang suka menyebarkan hal-hal seperti ini. "D-darimana…"

"Tak penting! Cepat jelaskan!" Aniue membentakku. Aku terdiam. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Aniue? "Von Bielefeld-Kyo!" ia membentakku sekali lagi, membuatku sedikit terlonjak. "Aku kemari atas nama Heika! Aku harap kau segera menjelaskannya! Ini demi Heika!"

"Eh…?" demi Yuuri. Apa mungkin…

"Heika sudah mengetahuinya… dia sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Whiz…" kata Gwendall. Aku merasa hatiku bagai dipanah. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Yuuri mengetahuinya…

"A-aniue…"  
"HIME-SAMA!!!" terdengar jeritan tiga orang pelayan itu dari luar. Aku dan Aniue segera menengok ke bawah lewat jendela.

Seseorang… membawa Greta… di tangannya, ada sebuah pisau dan ia meletakkannya tepat di leher Greta…

"GRETA!!!" seruku. Aku memecahkan jendela kamarku dan segera melompat ke bawah. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Greta harus diselamatkan!

Yuuri

"HIME-SAMA!!!" kudengar suara tiga orang pelayan dari bawah. Ada apa? Sepertinya mereka ketakutan. Mungkin Greta bermain sesuatu yang berbahaya…

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Gunter berjalan menuju jendela. Kuamati dia. Begitu ia melihat yang ada dibalik jendela, ia kelihatan sangat terkejut. "HIME!" serunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dan Conrad bersamaan.

"Hime, ada seseorang yang menyanderanya…"

"Apa?!" Greta disandera???

"Conrad, ayo kita segera turun!" ucap Gunter, Conrad mengangguk.

"Yuuri, kuharap kau tetap disini… biar kami yang menangani," tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun mereka berlari pergi.

Hey… apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus diam disini? Aku adalah ayah Greta, aku harus…

'Prang!'

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Ada apa lagi ini?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju jendela.

Kulihat Wolfram bersiap melompat dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

"GRETA!!!" kudengar ia memanggil nama Greta. Tidak… jika ia melompat, dia bisa saja…

"T-tidak… WOLFRAM!!!" seruku saat kulihat Wolfram melompat lalu terjatuh tertelungkup di tanah. "WOLFRAM!" seruku. Ia belum bergerak… orang yang menyandera Greta mendekatinya. Tidak…

"WOLFRAM!!!" aku mengambil Morgif yang sedang tertidur dan memecahkan jendela kamarku lalu melompat turun.

"YUURI!!!" kudengar suara Conrad.

"HEIKA!!!" kudengar pula suara yang lain.

Namun aku tak peduli… aku harus menolong Wolfram…

Aku tak mengerti, aku memang bisa melakukannya atau karena aku beruntung. Aku berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dibawah.

Semuanya menatapku, termasuk si penyandera itu. Greta masih ada di tangannya, sementara tubuh Wolfram masih tak bergerak di samping kakinya.

Aku menatap si penyandera. Kuambil Morgif dari sarung pedangnya. Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Aku tahu kemampuan berpedangku tak sebaik Conrad, Gwendall, Gunter, maupun Wolf. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa melindungi dua orang yang sangat kusayangi, Wolf dan Greta.

"Lepaskan Greta!" gentakku. Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menurunkan pisaunya lalu tersenyum licik.

"Tentu, toh bukan anak ini yang kuinginkan…" katanya.

"Apa?" apa maksudnya?  
"Aku tak butuh gadis ini!" ia mendorong Greta ke arahku.

"Greta!" buru-buru kutopang tubuh putriku sebelum ia jatuh.

"Y-Yuuri…" Greta menatapku, kulihat wajahnya ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Greta, aku disini,"aku membelai rambutnya. "Sekarang…"

"Aku telah mendapat apa yang kuinginkan…" kudengar suara penyandera itu lagi.

"Eh?" aku memandangnya. Ia mendekati tubuh Wolfram.

"Jangan kau dekati dia!" seruku, tapi ia tersenyum sinis sambil memanggul tubuh Wolfram. Kulihat Wolfram masih tak sadarkan diri, sesuatu yang berwarna merah mengalir dari dahinya. Darah… "TURUNKAN DIA!" seruku.

"Sayonara, Heika…" ia berlari pergi.

"WOLFRAM!!!" seruku, bisa kudengar semua orang menyebut namanya juga. Aku berlari mengejarnya, begitu pula Conrad, Gwendall, dan Gunter.

"Turunkan dia!" kudengar suara Gwendall. Namun ia terus berlari dan melompati pagar lalu… lenyap…

"WOLFRAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!" seruku. Aku berniat mengejarnya, tapi Conrad menggenggam lenganku. "LEPASKAN! AKU HARUS MENOLONGNYA! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!" gentakku. Air mata membasahi wajahku.

"Yuuri! Tenang!" serunya.

"LEPASKAN!!!!!" seruku, namun Conrad tidak melepaskannya. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Wolfram…" aku jatuh terduduk. "Aku harus menyelamatkannya… menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga bagiku…"

"Bagaimana Heika? Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Gunter padaku. Mereka membawaku ke ruang kerjaku dengan alasan 'agar aku bisa berpikir lebih tenang'

Aku tak menjawab, tapi terus menatap Morgif yang kuletakkan di meja.

"Yuuri, kau tak perlu khawatir..." terdengar suara Conrad. "Gwendall sudah…"  
"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!!!" aku menggebrak meja. Gunter dan Conrad menatapku terkejut. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT WOLFRAM DICULIK? DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Heika…"

"WOLFRAM SEDANG TERLUKA? TIDAKKAH KALIAN LIHAT?!"

"Yuuri, te…"

"KALIAN TAK MELIHAT?! DARAH!!! WOLFRAM TERLUKA!!!" aku menatap mereka bergantian. "AKU AKAN PERGI MENCARINYA!" kuambil Morgif.

"YUURI!" cegah Conrad. "Kuharap kau bisa menenangkan dirimu…"

Aku menatapnya.

"Conrad… aku harus mencarinya… aku harus menolongnya…"  
"T-tapi Heika…"

"Wolfram adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku…" aku menatap keduanya bergantian. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban aku berlari pergi.

Aku menunggangi Ao untuk mencari Wolfram. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu kemana aku harus pergi. Yah, aku memang ceroboh… aku tidak menanyakan informasi apapun tentang penculik itu. Tapi…

'Uh…uh…' tiba-tiba Morgif menjadi rebut.

"Ada apa, Morgif???" tanyaku.

'Uh… uh…' dia bergerak ke suatu arah. Aku melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuknya.

"Kuda coklat?" kulihat seekor kuda coklat diikat pada sebatang pohon. Didekatnya ada sebuah gua…

'Uh…uh…' Morgif tetap ribut. Apa yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya… Tunggu, aku sempat mendengar salah seorang pengawal mengatakan penculik itu menunggangi kuda coklat…

"Apa penculik itu? Kau yakin??" tanyaku. Morgif mengiyakan dengan suara khasnya. "Baiklah…" aku turun dari Ao. "Ao, tunggu disini… aku akan…"

"HEIKA!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

"Whiz?" mau apa dia disini? "Mau a- oya, kau…"

"Calon tunangan Wolfram…" ia berhenti tepat disebelahku. Calon tunangan? "Dia didalam?"

"Kurasa…" aku membalasnya sedikit kasar.

"Ayo kita masuk…" katanya.

"Ya…" itu kata-kataku!

Kami berjalan memasuki gua yang sangat gelap juga tiada batas rasanya…

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan sihirmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak Heika… sihir saya merupakan sihir angin. Sihir Wolfram adalah api…" katanya. Aku tak membalas. Aku juga sudah mengetahui bahwa sihir Wolfram adalah sihir api. Kurasa semua orang sudah tahu…

"Kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Wolfram?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Ya… sesuai janji saya padanya, saya akan melamarnya setelah urusan dengan Ciciue saya selesai…" balasnya.

"Lalu? Urusan dengan ayahmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum… saya menghentikan perjalanan saya karena ada firasat buruk…"

"Oh, perasaan diantara kalian kuat ya?" sindirku.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak…" kataku tak peduli. "Wolfram sebenarnya sangat baik… meski ia sering kasar… dan mengataiku henna-choko…" aku tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan itu.

"Heika?"

"Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku… dulu maksudku… namun, aku terlalu lamban menyadari perasaanku sendiri…" aku tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kau benar Whiz… Wolfram butuh seseorang yang bisa lebih melindunginya… lebih menyayanginya…" aku menghela nafas. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

"Heika, saya…"  
"Aku bukanlah orang itu… Huh, andaikata aku lebih cepat mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya… bahwa aku ingin selalu melindunginya…" aku menghela nafas. Dadaku terasa sesak. "Tapi aku terlambat… lagipula ia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa diandalkan sekarang ini…" aku membalikkan badanku, menatap Whiz. "Kau, Whiz…" aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Heika, sebenarnya saya…"

"Aku titipkan Wolfram padamu, Whiz…" aku tersenyum padanya. Yah, memang… setidaknya Wolfram bisa hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya… bukankah arti kebahagiaan itu melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia?

Whiz terdiam sejenak.

"Heika… sebenarnya Wolfram… HEIKA! AWAS!!!" Whiz mendorong tubuhku.

"Hwaa!" aku terjatuh ke tanah. Kulihat Whiz sedang menahan serangan seseorang dengan pedangnya… Penculik itu… dia… Eterna… orang yang kulihat pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Wolfram saat kami dan Greta pergi ke kota (A/N : Gomenne, ada tokoh baru lagi yang Out Of Story. Strange name, like a name of a girl –halah-. Hehe… But he's a boy a Why the boys always love my Wolfie? XD )

"Eterna!" seruku. Dia tersenyum picik.

"Kita bertemu lagi Heika…" dia dan Whiz saling menjauh.

"Kenapa kau menculik Wolfram?"

"KArena aku tak ingin Wolfram dimiliki oleh orang lain… jika memang harus… lebih baik ia mati…" katanya.

"APA?!"

"Yah… aku…" Eterna menghentikan kata-katanya karena Whiz menyerangnya. Mereka berdua mulai bertarung.

"Hebat juga kau!" ucap Eterna pada Whiz. "Bangsawan Von Evice?" dia tersenyum licik. Whiz menatapnya tajam.

"Heika! Cari Wolfram, biar saya menangani orang ini…" ucap Whiz tanpa menatapku.

"T-tapi…"

"Heika! Cepatlah, sudah tidak ada waktu! Hanya Anda yang bisa menyelamatkannya!"

"Eh?" aku? Apa maksud Whiz?

"Heika!"

"Baiklah, Whiz… tolong urus disini…" aku berlari memasuki bagian gua yang lebih dalam.

"Wolf…" panggilku. INi sudah panggilanku ke yang 50 kali –mungkin- namun tak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin dia masih belum sadarkan diri? Sebaiknya aku segera menemukannya.

"Y-Yuuri?" terdengar suara Wolfram didekatku. Dari… sudut kananku… aku melihat ke arah sudut kananku. Wolfram disana… kulihat darah membasahi dahi dan pipi kanannya.

"Wolf!" aku berlari menghampirinya, lalu berlutut disebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sebentar…" aku menyobek lengan bajuku lalu membalutnya di kepala Wolfram yang terluka.

"Dengan begini pendarahan bi- Wolf? Ada apa?" kulihat Wolfram menangis. Ia tak menjawab. "Wolf? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia terisak. "Wolf? Ayolah… apakah kau ingin bersama Whiz? Dia a-"  
"TIDAK!" serunya, ia menatapku.

"Wolf?"  
"Maafkan aku Yuuri!"

"Eh?"

"Aku dan Whiz… kami…" ia terisak dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku membelai pipinya yang penuh darah. Walau begitu aku masih merasakan betapa lembut wajahnya.

"Wolf…" aku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku mengerti… akhirnya kau menemukan penggantiku…"

"Yu-"

"Whiz orang baik… ia sangat menyayangimu… aku ikut bahagia Wolf… kalian akan segera bertunangan kan?" aku berusaha tersenyum, meski rasanya aku sudah ingin mengakhiri hidupku. "Kau pasti sangat mencintai Whiz, sehingga kali-" aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Wolfram mencium bibirku. Ia memeluk tubuhku.

Wolf, kumohon jangan… aku…

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Entahlah, aku sangat menginginkan ini… kebersamaanku yang sesungguhnya dengan Wolfram. Wolfram, aku mencintaimu…

'Ctak!'

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar batu –kurasa- yang saling –atau tidak sengaja?- dibenturkan. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatap ke asal suara. Whiz…

Whiz

Akhirnya Eterna berhasil kukalahkan. Aku sekarang harus mencari Heika dan Wolfram…

Aku berlari mengikuti kemana arah Heika pergi tadi.

Heika sangat mencintai Wolfram…

Aku juga tahu Wolfram masih sangat mencintainya…

Tapi aku ingin memiliki Wolfram… Wolfram sangat mirip dengan Elly…

"Whiz orang baik… ia sangat menyayangimu… aku ikut bahagia Wolf… kalian akan segera bertunangan kan?" kudengar suara Heika didekatku. Aku mendekat ke asal suara.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Whiz, sehingga kali-" terdengar suara Heika lagi. Namun kali ini terhenti. Ada apa sebenarnya?  
Aku buru-buru mendekati asal suara tadi.

Aku terkejut saat mendapati Heika dan Wolfram berciuman…

Hanya sebentar, rasa marah muncul dihatiku. Saat aku memandangi mereka, aku tahu mereka saling mencintai… aku tidak seharusnya mengganggu hubungan mereka…

Amarah itu hilang sama sekali…

Apa aku benar-benar mencintai Wolfram? Aku mencintainya atau aku mencintai Wolfram yang memang mirip dengan Elly…

Kuperhatikan kedua orang yang masih berciuman itu…

Mereka saling melepaskan rindu…

Salah satunya adalah calon tunanganku, kenapa aku tidak marah?

"Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Whiz…" tiba-tiba kudengar suara Elly. Suara itu menyadarkan aku.

Aku bukan mencintai Wolfram karena aku memang mencintainya, melainkan karena ia mirip dengan orang yang paling kusayangi… Elly….

Sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku.

'Ctak!'

Tak sengaja aku menendang sebuah kerikil. Aku menatap pasangan tadi. Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku.

Celaka… kurasa sebaiknya aku menceritakan segalanya dari awal…

Wolfram

Whiz menatapku dan Yuuri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku harus menjelaskan semua…

"Whiz, aku…"

"Tenanglah Wolfram… aku mengerti…" ia tersenyum. Aku sungguh tak paham. "Aku tahu kau akan selalu mencintai Heika, begitu pula sebaliknya…"

"Whiz…" kudengar suara Yuuri.

"Lagipula aku sudah mengerti perasaanku pada Wolfram yang sesungguhnya…" ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf Wolf… selama ini kupikir kau adalah Elly…" ia berlutut dihadapanku.  
"Elly?"  
"Dia adalah tunanganku yang sudah meninggal 20 tahun lalu…"

"Whiz…" aku tak mengira ternyata Whiz…

"Hubungan kami ditentang oleh orang tuaku. Karena dia adalah manusia… tapi aku tetap ingin bersamanya. Aku meninggalkan kastil Von Evice demi dia…" Whiz terlihat suram. "Namun, baru sesaat kami bersama… ia meninggal dalam kebakaran karena perang 20 tahun lalu…"

"Eh…" kutatap Yuuri. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Yuuri…

"Saat itu, aku diselamatkan oleh ayahmu. Lord Von Bielefeld…" ia menatapku. "Namun ia tak menyelamatkan Elly… ia menarikku pergi…"

"Ayah…"

"Aku hanya bisa melihat tubuh Elly dalam kobaran api. Sangat menyakitkan…" kulihat kepedihan pada matanya. "Sejak saat itu aku dendam pada ayahmu dan berjanji akan membunuh keluarga Bielefeld suatu hari nanti…"  
"Ap-" Yuuri sudah bersiap membentaknya, namun buru-buru aku mencegahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku melatih diriku terus-menerus sejak saat itu. Lalu aku melamar sebagai prajurit Von Bielefeld dan aku diterima…" ia menghela nafas. "Aku sudah berniat akan membunuh Von Bielefeld yang akan melatihku, namun saat aku melihatmu… aku merasa kau adalah Elly… aku merasa bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu…" dia menghela nafas. "Namun, kini kusadari… bahwa aku mencintaimua hanya karena aku melihat Elly dalam dirimu… aku salah selama ini… maafkan aku…" Whiz menatapku dan Yuuri bergantian. "Maafkan saya, Heika…" katanya. Aku menatap Yuuri. Apa Yuuri akan memaafkannya?

"Tenanglah…" Yuuri tersenyum. Whiz balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hei- HEIKA!" tiba-tiba saja Whiz melompat lalu menubruk Yuuri, membuatku nyaris jatuh tertidur.

Kejadiannya sungguh cepat. Aku sempat melihat kilatan pisau dibelakang Yuuri. Eterna! Eterna membawa pisau itu, ia hendak membunuh Yuuri. Namun Whiz mendorong tubuh Yuuri sehingga pisau Eterna menusuk tubuhnya.

"WHIZ!" seruku dan Yuuri segera bangkit lalu… Sang Maou muncul…

Yuuri

Aku kembali ke diriku. Kepribadian Maou-ku telah lenyap. Kulihat Eterna tergeletak di ujung gua.

Aku segera teringat akan Whiz. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, Wolfram memangku kepalanya, kulihat air mata di wajah Wolfram.

"Whiz, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Yah, baik… hanya sedikit… sakit…" ia tersenyum lalu menatap Wolfram. "Hey, Wolf! Apa yang kau tangisi? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Bodoh! Kau pikir begini baik? Yuuri, bisakah…?" aku tahu maksud Wolfram. Aku mendekati Whiz, lalu mendekatkan telapak tanganku pada Whiz. Kugunakan Maryoku-ku sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Whiz.

"Yah, sudah sedikit baikkan… Terima kasih, Heika…" Whiz tersenyum.

"Ini hanyalah pertolongan pertama, sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan meminta bantuan Gisela…"

"Ya, kurasa begitu…"

Kami membawa Whiz ke Blood Pledge Castle. Kami menyerahkan segalanya pada Gisela.

Aku dan Wolfram menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku menceritakan segalanya pada Conrad, Gwendall, Gunter. Sementara Wolfram sedang diobati lukanya oleh Anissina.

"Lalu… aku memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Whiz dengan Maryoku…" aku mengakhiri ceritaku.

Semuanya menatapku. Gunter menatapku kagum.

"Heika, tampaknya kemampuan Maryoku Anda makin bertambah!" serunya.

"He-eh… mungkin…" kataku.

'Klek!'

Pintu ruang kerjaku terbuka. Gisela masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Whiz? Gisela-san?" tanyaku.

"Whiz-sama sudah baikkan… ia hanya butuh beristirahat…" ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya permisi…" Gisela berjalan keluar.

"Selesai!" ucap Anissina setelah membalut perban di kepala Wolfram.

"Arigatou, Anissina…" ucap Wolfram. Anissina tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Wolfram. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Wolfram memerah.

"Benar kan?" tanya Anissina.

"Anissina!" Wolfram memperingatkan, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Anissina tertawa kecil lalu berbisik kepadaku, "Kalau saya tidak salah… ada bagian yang luput kan Heika?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa Anda dan Wolfram…" Anissina membisikkan suatu kata yang membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Anissina-san!" seruku. Anissina tersenyum.

"Nani, Heika?"

Wolfram

Malamnya aku dan Yuuri duduk berdua di taman istana, menikmati indahnya bulan purnama.

Aku merasa lega, akhirnya kami bisa kembali bersama… tapi, aku belum yakin, apakah Yuuri benar-benar sudah memaafkanku?

"Ne, Yuuri…" aku memanggilnya.

"Nani?" dia tak menoleh. Aku jadi khawatir ia memang belum benar-benar memaafkanku.

"Apakah… apakah kau sudah memaafkanku? Atas tingkahku yang…" aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kurasa Yuuri mengetahui maksudku.

"Belum…"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang belum!" dia menatapku tajam.

"A-apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku? Akan kulakukan apapun…" kataku. Yuuri menatapku curiga.

"Kalu begitu pejamkan matamu!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Ah, baik…" aku memejamkan mataku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Aku membuka mata. Yuuri… menciumku…

Ia memelukku. Aku memejamkan mata dan membalas ciumannya.

"Ne, Wolf…" panggil Yuuri setelah itu.

"Ng?" aku belum berani menatap Yuuri. Aku masih…

"Maukah kau kembali bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Maukah kau kembali bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tentu, henna-choko!" kataku.

"Jangan sebut aku henna-choko!" serunya. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Wolf…" panggilnya.

"Ng?" aku membalikkan tubuhku, kulihat Yuuri bersimpuh dihadapanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, henna-choko?!" tanyaku. Untuk sekali ini, ia tak menyangkal dipanggil henna-choko.

"Aku memang henna-choko…" dia tersenyum. "Aku henna-choko karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu… sehingga aku sempat kecurian ciuman oleh Whiz…" Yuuri memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Namun, tetap saja kata-kata itu terasa menusuk.

"M-maaf…" kataku.

"Tapi…" katanya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya, ia menatapku serius. "Henna-choko ini ingin memintamu untuk kembali padanya… apakah kau berkenan?"

"Y-Yuuri…"

"Aku ingin melamarmu kembali… dengan caraku… cara duniaku…" Yuuri menatapku, ia mengangkat salah satu tanganku dang mengecupnya. "Maukah, kau kembali bersamaku Wolf?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ini cara di tempat Yuuri? Aku…

"Aku bersedia…" aku tersenyum. Dia balas tersenyum, lalu memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wolf…" katanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuuri…" balasku.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Bibir kami kembali bersentuhan…


End file.
